Forgotten Memories
by foxhiei
Summary: a forgotten memory emerges as a dream. two people in love, but it is not known to either of them. only one character is mine. one person named right now. everyone else is named soon. read disclaimer for warning for later chapters. i keep all reviews, good


Disclaimer: I own nothing. Almost every character belongs to someone else. Please review, because I keep all reviews. Good and bad alike. There will be a little m/m, but nothing major and not in this chapter.

(Begin)

The thunder boomed and lighting flashed across the sky. The horses were very nervous, as was I. I was waiting on the love of my life to come over to my tent so that I could finally have the chance to tell him that I truly loved him with all of my heart.

I stepped outside for a breath of fresh air. I did not notice that a tree branch was about to fall upon my poor head. I felt it hit me and then the next thing I knew, I was dreaming. Although this dream did not seem like a dream.

Let me describe what went on in my dream: A child cries and her father picks her up. He says to her not to worry, he will get them out safely from the cave.

He uses his sword in his right hand and carries his daughter in his left arm. They become surrounded by orcs and he is hit on the back of his head.

His daughter is ripped out of his arms that he had encircled around her. She tries to cling to his neck, but the orc stronger then what she is.

She kept yelling for her father. Her father is helpless to do anything. The orcs are holding a knife against her throat. The one orc holding her, tells her father not to move and to stay where he is standing.

He stood there and watched while the orc holding his daughter, moved with her over to the side of the cave. He watched in barely suppressed raged as her clothes were ripped off of her body.

She kept yelling for him to come help her, but each time he took a step towards her, a dagger was placed at his throat. He felt so helpless at the moment. He started to punch at the orcs surrounding him and one of them decided to hit him over the head again.

When he was hit this time, he became dazed and the orcs tied him up and placed him a few feet from his daughter. They looked into each other's eyes as her body was violated as bad as her body could be. He saw the unshed tears in her eyes.

He wanted to do something, but an orc had moved behind him and put the dagger back at his throat. He felt something slice his skin, but did not think of it. He was more concerned about his daughter who just had her throat sliced.

She finally let the tears roll down her dirt-stained cheeks. The orcs cut his bound hands and feet and walked out of the cave. He crawled the last few feet over to his daughter and held her. She died in his arms and a few seconds later, he had died also.

That was what had happened in my dream. At first, it seemed a little too real to have been a dream. When the love of my life found me shaking outside near that stupid tree branch, he quizzed me to see if I was all right. I told him that I was all right and for him to leave me alone, he seemed very upset. I am so sorry, but this I must do to him. I do not want him to think that I am a fool.

When I was a little child, I was told that if I ever had a dream like that, it meant that I was going insane. I do not wish for the love of my life to think that I am going insane. I know there is a lot of my past that I still cannot remember, but if any of that dream is real, then I have to find out.

I stand up and tell the love of my life that it is time to go. He tells me to go sit upon my horse and that he will finish packing. I give him a funny look, he tells me that I was packing tree leaves instead of camping equipment. I go and sit upon my horse and still deep in thought, accidentally sit upon his horse. He gets a good laugh at my expense, but what can I do. As we leave camp, he asks me where we are heading and I tell him to see Elrond.

(End)

Please review. I keep all reviews. Good and bad reviews. I know I have not named anyone, but that is on purpose. One character will be my own. I know which characters I am going to use. Elrond may be named but he is not a major part


End file.
